


Windbourne

by despairingdignities



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, also known as 'shannon couldnt decide which ship to ship', so i made them all happen at once in a really complicated way, this is very strongly au-based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despairingdignities/pseuds/despairingdignities
Summary: They call this place Windbourne in the history books.It used to be a small, idyllic little town on the cusp of nowhere before hell in five inch heels waltzed into town and turned it into her own personal empire.Now, you’re never really sure who you can trust and who you can’t. Most of the people who came here after the changes are shady, with other machinations than the ones you can read from their faces and eyes.Sometimes more than one of the same person shows up here too - lured here by the presence of themselves, like a spider’s web.By how she smiled when they showed up, you’d think she meant it that way.





	Windbourne

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU written mostly because I personally liked the idea and it left room for most of the little ships I've been floating in my head to come alive. There's going to be an introductory chapter for each canon character involved, and if I decide to add more later, then they'll obviously get one too. Can't be having any preferential treatment, now, can we? Hope you enjoy the weird ideas my brain came up with at 3am!
> 
> This part is supposed to be a 'mysterious introduction' but I'm not sure it worked. The next bit will be much longer, I can promise that!

Those blue eyes were still possessed by a sparkle of wonderment and awe, wide as planets, the light dancing playfully in her pupils as she stared at them, awestruck. Almost like they were consecrated, so precious that if she were to reach out to touch them with her pale hand the mirage would shatter and she’d be left alone on the twilight path.

“Oh,” the redhead said suddenly, a twinge of dismay creeping into her tone and dripping off her every word like teardrops, heavy and sad. “I’m sorry, I got distracted again...I never thought the day would ever come that I’d get to meetcha.”

He blinked, glancing between her and the shape of the TARDIS in the tall grasses and ferns. Why was she treating him like some kind of celebrity? Nonetheless, it didn’t matter.

“I asked if you knew where I am,” the Doctor said gently to the little girl, “I’m the Doctor and I’m a little lost.”

At the words ‘the Doctor’ the little girl’s face lit up and she snatched his hand up in her small one.

“I know _ who ya are,  _ silly,” she giggled. “Everyone in this town knows  _ who ya are _ , every single  _ you  _ ya’ve ever had! I’m Leila, and this is the town of Windbourne. I’m so happy to see ya, Doctor!”

He stopped, so that the girl’s skipping gait faltered and she glanced up at him. “How does everyone know me and why are you so happy that I’m here?”

“Well, there’s no need to be rude,” Leila commented airily, offhandedly, and it reminded him so much of someone that it stung. “ _ She  _ told us about you, of course. You’re the last one - she said you would be ‘cause you’re slow - and that means the plan to make Windbourne even better can start! Yay!”

This whole place was unnerving. “ _ She _ ?” he asked, allowing the young girl to pull him along towards the center. 

Leila looked at him and frowned. “Don’tcha know her? The  _ Mistress _ , silly! She runs this whole town and makes sure I’m happy!”

His blood ran cold at the word ‘Mistress’. No way - no way was it her. Although it might explain the funny feeling he’s been having since he got here. How could she have set up this tiny place for herself in the short while it had taken him to locate her again?

“Right,” he replied, still uneasy, and he let the girl continue pulling him towards actual civilisation in the town on the cusp of nowhere at all.


End file.
